Talk:Challenge Quests/@comment-83.101.62.235-20150526185948/@comment-212.67.156.142-20150814123140
Sure, Low Cost may be better aff-wise, but lets face it - if you do a lot of low-costs, and do not power through multiple characters you will have a plenty of them, so they do not matter. And about 16 vs 16,8 - lets face it, spirits are about the gold. You have plenty of exp in iron units that you get all the time, and if you had a gold you would level black onto 80+ with them ;-P The way you use spirits isnt about adding some exp, but about doing less high-cost combines. If you get 400 exp with normal combine (4 irons), and 1200 exp on spirit one (2 brown 2 spirits), then you save 2 full combine worth of money. At levels 46+ its 2k per unit, so you basically save 16k worth of money. You shouldnt use spirits when lvl1, you will get same xp boost, but will save 2 worth of combines at lvl ~20, not ~45+ (if you would have done 3 full combines you would do most likely 1 lvl1, 1 lvl 20, 1 lvl ~28). Thats also the reason why you shouldnt use 3 units + spirit, but 2 units + 2 spirits. First option give you 3*2=6 times the exp, and 2nd option gives you 2*4=8 times the exp. So basically you get *2 extra exp's per spirit in both cases, but in 2nd one you can burn through spirits more quickly, so you can use them for 45-50, instead of 40-50 and get through the most expensive levels faster. (there is also a point about units - when you combine 2 units you can feed them with extra fodder and need to level up only 2 fodders instead of 3). Silver spirits may be 5% more exp-effective, but it washes down your ability to focus exp boosters at the last experience levels. And spirits = gold, so basically if you lose exp focus, you lose gold, so your extra 5% may not overweight the lack of focus. The reason why many people like Phalanx 2 (or at least why I want to gather party to farm it easily) is the RL time you can spend your stamina - Phalanx 2 is only a little longer than Low Cost Battle, and uses 3 times more stamina. If you just want to burn through 12 stamina its way faster to do Phalanx 2 than LCB. Another reason can be max unit capacity - by doing 4 Phalanx's 2 you will get on average 2 spirits, by doing 12 LCB's you will get 7,2 spirits. If you are tight on room (or already hoard 10+ spirit of silvers) you may want to get something for future, that wont take all your inventory room :) And lets face it - its frequent that you get bigger rewards for easier/earlier missions. There is a reason why I keep farming Return to Ruins / Deep Forest Road / even Sacred forest - they are one of the best maps to do, let you switch your focus from account exp & fodder, gold and low account exp. Quite often in this game differences between efficiency are <5%, so smart managing your spirits, managing your lvl-up charisma refills, etc. is way more important than doing hard missions etc. (Sacred forest is great if you are in need of gold, and fucked up your charisma-exp management, got like 200 exp to lvl up and 100 charisma. It gives you way less gold/charisma anyway, but if you use 80 charisma on it that you would loose otherwise, you can get ~5760 gold (compared to 9000 gold from Deep Forest Roads, or 7784 from Dragon Huntings), but well, its something I guess (and SF missions are super quick and easy, you can do them with ~20< unit points). Its not huge - especially when compared with potentially floating your charisma/stamina, or not keeping full charisma&stamina on mondays daychanges (as it could give you like 50-60k more than doing DFR's with charisma and some kind of challange missions with your charisma on Sundays evening. And spirits = gold ;)).